<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody in Camelot is Horny by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680804">Everybody in Camelot is Horny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Throne Room (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uther sat on his throne, listening to his citizens as it was Camelot's weekly hearing. Farmers and noblemen alike come and beg their king for help with any sort of problem. Today was just like any other, where earlier a large audience and a line outside the throne room's doors with people waiting anxiously. Now is the last visitor.</p><p>To the side of the king, sat Prince Arthur appearing as stoic as ever. Which is surprising, given as the ward's maidservant is bouncing eagerly in his lap. They're both fully clothed with their contact hidden beneath the servant's lavender dress. Guinevere was leaning forward to keep the perfect angle, her facial expressions of one of an over-enthusiastic whore but with every feeling real. The prince behind her stared onward, arms on either armrest, barely paying attention. You wouldn't think it was affecting him if it wasn't for a slight flush to his face.</p><p>Gwen's constant moans and whimpers were pleasant white noise to the public discussion, but that didn't stop some councilmen from reaching between their robes to stroke themselves in hand, or a person besides them to do it for them. Gwen's noises were now not alone, with some grunts of the onlookers joining her.</p><p>A simple farm girl was on her knees before the king, her head down, not wanting to witness the scene around her. She was chosen from her village on the outskirts of Camelot to venture out to the citadel, to ask for help of dealing with livestock constantly dying.</p><p>"My lord," she began with a wavering voice, "the village of Ikdrel begs for your support. Our chickens and cows have not been well, they're dying more than they can breed. We need someone to visit to find the problem. If there is something in the crops or a disease targeting animals."</p><p>The king remained silent for a moment, his gaze calculating before reaching a conclusion. "Look up into my eyes."</p><p>The girl nervously raised her head, blushing a bit now that the view of the prince and the maidservant in her peripheral. Gwen by now has leaned back to rest into the prince's chest, but no change has been made on his part.</p><p>"I will agree to send someone out to examine the state of the animals," Uther said gently.</p><p>The farm girl smiled brightly. This could save them! They've barely been getting by, some getting sick from the animal meat of the ones who have passed. But... the girl's smile faded. "A-And what is your price, my lord?"</p><p>You see, it's a regular practice for these people, who need help, to give something in return. This something being pleasure for the people of the castle.</p><p>The girl and the king kept eye contact before Uther waved forward a knight that was off to the side. His red and throbbing penis was out and standing up. The girl panicked for a moment, expecting that the king would command the knight to take her, when King Uther took the knight's sword from its sheath, handed it back to him, and nodded towards her. The knight stepped down and walked over to her, the sword extended out by it's handle for the girl to take it.</p><p>She was confused. What was she supposed to do with a sword? This must've shown on her face, because the knight nodded down to between her legs between stepping back to his place, joining the other knights who were stroking themselves.</p><p>O-Oh... she was supposed to take herself with a sword.</p><p>This idea must be known by the rest of the people in the room, because there was a collective moan. Wet noises from men stroking themselves faster, women squirming, Gwen had started bouncing faster, even the <em>prince</em> had made a noise. The only change in the king was darker eyes. All of this made the peasant girl redden.</p><p>She slowly leaned back and slowly began lifting up her skirt, nervous and shaking. This just made the room more excited. She could hear rustles of clothes, women giggling behind her and then suddenly moaning followed by grunts of men. Her only guess would be the audience had all begun pleasuring themselves together.</p><p>In front of her, the prince had lifted up the maidservant's skirt, revealing he was taking her from behind, in the asshole. This public exposure caused Gwen to squirm and loudly moan and bounce faster.</p><p>The farm girl's entire front bottom was exposed. Trying not to focus on the passionate sounds behind her, she lighted up the handle of the sword to her spread, wet lips. The girl pressed forward, her winces turning to whimpers as the sword continued moving up into her. She could feel the ridges, which made it better. Her hips became moving, she held onto the sword carefully, all this together caused her to join in on the room's collective pleasure. She was moving faster and faster, her hips stuttering, her moans louder, wetness expanding below her as she came.</p><p>The girl looked up, the king's eyes focused directly on the scene in front of him with dark eyes and a slight smirk on his lips. Somewhere twisted inside of her felt proud she made him happy. The king waved his hand, dismissing her.</p><p>She stood up, her dress falling back into its proper place, and leaving the sword covered in her come behind her. She walked between the split in the crowd, hands grabbing at her arms and hands to make it so she couldn't leave. All around her were noblemen, knights, guards, and castle servants in the nude fucking each other. Hands all over bodies. Dicks in pussies. Mouths on skin. The smell of hot sex. People not knowing when their body started and when it ended.</p><p>Why not, she thought as she fell backward to be wrapped up into arms and feeling kisses on her neck.</p><p>__</p><p>Back on the prince's throne, Gwen saw the farm girl fall back into the orgy smiling. This happiness made Gwen herself smile. She knew the strangeness of joining in on the regular activities of the castle, but once she joined she never said no. She looked beside her at Arthur, who was slowly grinding into her ass as she pounded back into him. She probably looked crazy with the smile on her face.</p><p>Her pleasure only became wilder when the prince wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands reaching to behind her knees to lift her legs higher and wider. This position caused her to spurt a light bit of piss onto the ground in front of her. This wasn't a new practice. Gwen and Arthur had planned this, they agreed on it. They had both been filling themselves with water and wine all day.</p><p>Joining them, came Lancelot. Gwen smiled soppingly at him, proud that he was chosen to offer his sword to the farm girl. The knight was the only one other than her, Arthur, and Uther who were still in their regular clothing. Lancelot stepped up to the prince's throne and kissed her softly, aiming his cock to her dripping pussy that helped it slide in effortlessly. Now Gwen could take a rest and left Arthur and Lancelot do the work. Their thrusts alternating back and forth were used as momentum.</p><p>Lancelot and Arthur could feel themselves between the layer of muscle separating Gwen's pussy and ass, causing them to moan and kiss each other over Gwen's shoulder, their tongues touching and spit mixing.</p><p>This scene went on for minutes until finally, they could both feel Gwen shaking.</p><p>Gwen had finally orgasmed. Only now, after her body has relaxed, though still with both men thrusting into her, she began to wet herself. Her warm piss covering Lance's penis and soaking itself into Arthur's lap. The men could smell it, her special piss, and they groaned, thrusting harder and quicker and their paces stuttered. Gwen's body was slumped and the piss didn't stop coming, now it was leaking onto the floor. Oh she was holding so much.</p><p>Lance orgasmed next, followed quickly by Arthur. Both men grunted loudly covered in piss and sweat. They stared into each other's eyes, maintaining eye contact, as Lancelot pissed himself into Gwen's vagina. Gwen now moaned and whimpered wildly. The warm pee was different than her husband's cum. It made her wetter, hornier, and it made her love him more. And for Arthur, just knowing someone was looking into his eyes as they pissed into a body they were both joined in made him whimper. He was waiting for his turn.</p><p>Gwen was finishing pissing, as was Lancelot. Gwen wrapped her legs around the knight to be lifted up, her body still limp from the intensity. With Lance's softening sock still in her, it plugged her from anything leaking out. She could feel the mix of piss and come sloshing around in her.</p><p>Arthur moaned, the two being removed from him meant he was one step closer to releaving himself. He stood up, and hobbled over to his father who has not moved or changed as the evening had gone on. Uther stared up at his son, who was now aiming his half-hard dick down at his father's lap. Arthur looked at his father, waiting for permission. Uther smirked, taking joy in making him wait longer, wanting to see Arthur struggle more.</p><p>A whimper of, "please, father," broke Uther. His face softened and the king nodded. Before he even finished giving his approval, his lap was splattered with his son's warm pee. Uther made no noise, but his son moaned like the secret slut he is. Arthur's cock was hardening, all from pissing in his father's lap. The son had a blissed smile on his face from imagining this scene from another perspective.</p><p>The king brought a hand to run through the stream of piss falling onto him, making his son whimper at witnessing this. Uther leaned forward and stuck his tongue out to taste, and Arthur leaned forward. Uther tongue only lightly touched the head of his son's cock, before he started to twitch. He couldn't fully explore the wonders of drinking his son's piss before he jerked back to come in his pee soaked clothing.</p><p>Arthur, lifting the stream up onto Uther's chest, watched as his father and king arch his back in an orgasm from just being pissed on by his son. The son that his cum created. The thought of that set Arthur off once again, he was now coming onto his father. His dad was covered in his come and piss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arthur's Beginning (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read ahead at your own risk.</p><p>The actions in this chapter are sick and disturbing. I do not condone this behavior and do not wish this truama onto a child.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was taking part in Camelot's tradition since he was a babe. No, not exactly in <em>that</em> way. The baby prince would just sit on a mat playing with toys as a circle of adults around him played with each other. This was to have Prince Arthur get used to the environment.</p><p>He's involvement was a process.</p><p>It began when he was a handful years old. He had had a nightmare late at night, waking himself up with tears. He got up from his bed to seek out his father. Arthur couldn't remember how far the walk was, only that the next thing he knew, he was struggling to climb up under his father's bedsheets.</p><p>He must've woken Uther up, because with a rough whisper came "What's the matter, my boy?"</p><p>Arthur crawled over and sat next to his father, pouting. "I couldn't sleep."</p><p>Uther chuckled and opened his arms, Arthur crawled in to feel safer and they both fell asleep. This wasn't unusual. Arthur was a young boy, he would often have bad dreams or just didn't like being alone in a big castle room. He'd often sleep in Uther's bed, them snuggled up together. Nothing usually happened, not until now.</p><p>The young prince woken up with an uncomfortable feeling. He had to pee. Arthur wiggled a bit, feeling his father's thigh between his little legs. A prince wetting himself in the king's bed did not sound like a pleasant idea, so Arthur wanted to get up. Only he couldn't, the king was trapping him with his big arms.</p><p>"Dad" Arthur whispered a few times.</p><p>Uther opened his eyes, blinking to see in the dark. "What's wrong now?"</p><p>"I have to pee."</p><p>A moment passed before Uther smiled softly. "I do as well, would you like to go together?"</p><p>Arthur nodded happily, he liked spending time with his father. The boy expected to be released to be able to get up, but he was kept put. Uther brought up one hand and reached down to his pants, pulling out his soft cock. Arthur's eyes widened. He wasn't surprised about the fact of seeing it, he saw it all the time. The king would sometimes play with it on the throne, during council meetings, sitting at his desk signing documents. Sometimes Arthur saw his father pee a strange white color out of it, but he never questioned it. A lot of people did that around him.</p><p>"Could you hold this for me?" uther asked.</p><p>Arthur nodded and held his smalls hands on either side of it, feeling it twitch, and Uther took his hand away with a small noise and put his arm back where it was before - around Arthur, pulling him slightly closer. Arthur noted it was very big up close and compared to his hands.</p><p>"Point it downwards for me, son."</p><p>Arthur did as he was told. He pointed his father's member downwards, which ended up having it point at himself, at his crotch. This just reminded him of how much he had to go.</p><p>"Dadddd."</p><p>Uther chuckled. "It's alright, son. You can go now, just make sure you hold me."</p><p>"Here? In bed?"</p><p>"Yes, my boy. Would you please?"</p><p>"But what about-"</p><p>"Don't worry about the bedding, just go." Uther said, which felt more like a snap.</p><p>Arthur tried to calm down, he wanted to get over his nerves. He spent a few seconds relaxing.</p><p>It all released with a slight whimper. He was pissing on his daddy's thigh in bed. Something about that made him squirm and move his hips and make a sound he'd usually hear from his father when white stuff came out of his cock.</p><p>His sound must've set off his father too, because now the member in his hand was pissing onto him. Arthur's hips squirmed more, and Uther's hips moved closer.</p><p>They were soaking each other's clothes. Arthur felt deep breathing into his hair. Uther grunted and Arthur felt the penis twitch. Was it bigger now? He didn't know. His clothes were getting wetter.</p><p>Uther reached a hand into his son's underwear, wanting to feel it. Arthur sighed a <em>daddy</em> which made Uther's cock jerk harshly. "Would you call me that again?"</p><p>Arthur looked up, still pissing, his eyes pleading. "Daddy, please."</p><p>Uther threw his head back and moaned before quickly moving down to capture his young son into a rough kiss. Arthur didn't know what he was doing, even though he's seen kisses a thousands of times. All he could do was whimper as his piss slowly came to an end.</p><p>The king was not stopping. His stream became stronger. Both of their deep breathing could not cover up the hiss.</p><p>Arthur was curious. He squeezed his hands that held his daddy's penis and tried to move them up and down, in the same way he's seen Uther and others play with the cock. This was appearantly the right thing to do, as Uther began lightly but rapidly thrusting his hips through his baby son's tiny hands.</p><p>The boy could hear grunting above him, but all he was focused on was the member in his hands growing. The pee had come to a stop as it grew, and now all it was was a boy giving pleasure to his father and king.</p><p>Arthur felt himself tingle inside. He started to grind his hips into his father's wet thigh, their clothing now uncomfortable and cold, but they didn't care. This movement caused Uther to thrust harder into his small hands, that at this point were just being held in place and not moving. The king moved his arms lower, resting his hands onto his son's behind to make him grind quicker and harder into his thigh. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but Arthur was fine to let his daddy do this to help himself.</p><p>Arthur was repeating the word "daddy" over and over again with a pitchy whine, knowing his king liked it. This contributed to the movements of his father who was groaning wildly and grunting.</p><p>Arthur felt a throbbing now in his hands, and before he could pay attention, his daddy's tongue was in his mouth. It was too big for him and he had to open his jaw very wide to let his daddy explore. But again, he didn't care. His tinglely feeling was making this feel worth it.</p><p>Suddenly, Uther broke the kiss to grunt loudly into his mouth. The white pee had come out now. His rapid movments were over, his arms rested, and he was no longer thrusting wildly and roughly. Arthur's daddy breathed fast and deeply into his son's mouth. Teasing his lips with his own sometimes.</p><p>Arthur felt the penis soften in his hands. He hadn't removed them, now they felt like they belonged there. He also didn't stop his grinding, though it was weaker and more subtle now. He didn't know how to get rid of his tinglely feeling he felt.</p><p>Once the cock had completely soften, and Uther was relaxed, came more piss. This time, it made Arthur moan and squirt and little more piss as well. He thought it was piss anyway. The tinglely feeling was gone.</p><p>A few moments passed as they rested together. Arthur felt a light kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"I love you, son."</p><p>"I love you too, daddy."</p><p>They fell asleep together like that, with the king's cock in his baby prince's hand, both they're clothes soaked with their piss, and Uther's hand rubbing gently up and down his son's back in comfort.</p><p>After that memorable night, Arthur and Uther would have similar private sessions together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>